Love In The Ice
by InweTinuviel
Summary: ::Valentine's Day:: "It's special rose for a special girl,for the special someone to see!" GrayxErza


Yes, the title has absoutely nothing to do with the story, I couldn't think of a title and I adore 'love in the ice' as a title, so TAA-DA! Lols...yes, it's TVXQ's Love in the ice, one of the best ballads EVER.

****

****

**

* * *

**

******Love in the ice**  
_GrayxErza_

* * *

It was their fault.

If they hadn't teased him into giving her his present, today won't be the worst day of his fourteen year old life.

If that idiot won't have walked past him just as she said, "No." The day may just be a little bearable.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he glared angrily at the pink hair freak that was laughing at his expense and telling anyone who would listen how he got rejected.

And as it turns out a _lot_ of people were interested in his love life.

"This is all your stupid fault, Cana," he seethed to the brown-haired girl sitting across him.

The girl shot him a look as she retorted back, "I merely told you that your gift will find its rightful owner,"

Gray waved the ice rose that was on the guild table into her face as he hissed, "Does _this_ looks like it found its way to its rightful owner?"

Cana huffed indignantly as she scoffed at him, "Well maybe, the rightful owner is _you,_" and with that she stalked away, angry that once again her fortune-telling skills was mocked by him.

Gray slumped down at the guild table, staring at the ice rose as though it had offended him greatly.

_Stupid day, which brainless fool came up with the idea of Valentine's Day? _He thought bitterly.

"Hey!" a voice greeted, Gray turned to see his friend taking a seat next to him. "I heard you got rejected," the red head said casually as though she was discussing the weather.

Gray flinched and his face darkened as he felt irritation eating at him. It's just one bloody rejection! Why is everyone making a huge deal out if it!

"Oh? And I also heard that you're the only girl who hadn't gotten a Valentine's Day gift in the whole of Fairy Hills," he snapped back angrily.

He almost regretted the words when he saw her mischievous glint in her eyes dimmed and the grin she wore faltered at the corners.

Almost.

"Bloody hell…"he swore as he was sent hurtling into the guild wall.

The rest of the guild turned at the sound but resumed their chatter once they realized it's just the two of them.

"It's not that I didn't receive any, it's just that I did not want to. Valentine's Day is overrated," she said evenly as she glared at the boy who was slowly getting up.

Gray nodded hurriedly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wraith again.

"So, is this the present you wanted to give her?" Erza asked curiously as she picked up the ice rose that was on the guild table. She couldn't help but feel impressed as she rolled the stem of the rose between her fingers, admiring the craftsmanship and the details of the rose.

"It's really pretty," she murmured as she watched the light bounced off the rose.

Gray felt his cheeks heat up at her compliment and couldn't help a proud smile. At least someone appreciates his work.

"Did you make it yourself?" she inquired as she turned her brown eyes towards him.

Gray nodded rubbing the back of his head, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"It's made out a special type of ice, so it doesn't melt at normal temperature," he explained.

She smiled widely as she put the rose back down. "Wow, Gray! It's amazing! I'm sure anyone else would love to have it."

Gray sighed as he slumped back in his seat at the table again, feeling as though he got rejected all over again.

"Cheer up Gray, it's not the end of the world," she said, smiling encouragingly at him.

Gray flinched as he heard another roar of laughter, THAT'S IT! He felt something in him snap as he looked and said in a determined voice to Erza, "One day, Erza, a girl will fall in love with the great Gray-sama, she would follow me everywhere, worshipped the ground I walked on and make me those girly character-bentos!"

Erza blinked incredulously at him, "You want a stalker?"

Gray looked at her as though as she was crazy. "No, are you mad? I just want a girl who thinks I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to her."

Erza felt her patience wearing thin as she resisted the urge to send him into the wall again, "You? The greatest thing? You better wished she doesn't try to sneak you some love potion, those things are scary."

Gray snorted as he crossed his arms. "Like I'll ever be affected by some girly drink,"

Erza shook her head in disbelief. "I pity that girl,"

"Well, what about you?" he challenged, wondering if it's even possible for Erza to like someone.

Erza shifted uncomfortably. "Well," she started slowly. "I suppose it would be nice but I'm not exactly what most boys look for in a girl."

"I not as pretty as Mirajane (Don't tell her I said that, if not I'll kill you), not as cute as Lisanna or as easy-going as Cana. And I think that most boys are afraid of me," she added in a low voice.

Gray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a strange feeling enveloping him at her words but it disappeared as he frowned.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of you," he said indignantly, crossing his arms.

Erza raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Ok, maybe just a little…alright! Alright! Make it a lot!" he admitted loudly.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, feeling guilty at all the times she beat up Gray and Natsu.

Gray waved her apology away casually. "Don't be, if it weren't for you, Natsu and I would probably destroy Fairy Tail."

Erza chuckled at his words as a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes spread across her face.

Gray's eyes softened, for once sympathizing with his friend since he just got rejected by a girl. Eyeing the ice rose lying dejectedly on the table, a sudden idea struck him.

"Hey Erza," he smiled, picking up the ice rose that he had spent hours working on it.

Erza turned towards him, puzzled as he held out the ice rose in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said with a happy grin on his face. Erza blinked as she reached our a hesitating hand to pluck the rose from his as she brought it near her face; she looked up to question his actions.

"It's a special rose for a special girl, for the special someone to see!" Gray declared.

Erza's eyes widened and she couldn't help when a blush coloured her cheeks at his words.

"AWWWW! Young love!" a voice cooed out.

Gray and Erza turned at the sound and to their horror found out that the whole guild was watching them was stupid smiles on their faces.

Both of them went fire-engine red as Gray stammered out angrily, "W-What are you all looking at?"

But the guild seemed to take pleasure in his discomfort.

"Didn't expect Gray to be such a playboy! Going after another girl right after he got dumped,"

"N-No! I-I," Gray protested as his eyes darted nervously to Erza, hoping that she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Aw…Gray's blushing! That's so cute! I guessed all those times you were fighting her were really your expression of love!"

"SHUT UP!" Gray roared as he went if it's even possible redder.

His anger simply fueled the guild's laughter.

"Gray and Erza sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- OW! What the-…You want to fight me, droopy eyes?" Natsu shouted furiously when Gray punched him in the middle of his song.

"Bring it on, squinty eyes!" Gray spat out.

"Boys – "Master Makarov started as he looked sternly at the two young members.

"This is no time to be fighting, "he scolded as he looked from one boy to the other. The two of them bowed their heads.

"Sorry Master," they said meekly in unison.

Master Makarov cleared his throat as he acknowledged their apology. "Gray, now that you discovered love, I believe it's time we have _the talk_,"

"How much do you know about the birds and the bees," Master continued in a serious voice.

Gray stared wordlessly at him while Natsu was howling his head off in laughter beside him. Gray thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Now, now. It's nothing to be shy about, all boys reached that age where they start to feel things, I should know, mind you, the number of girls that chased me…even now the ladies can't seem to keep their hands off me," Master Makarov mused in a thoughtful voice, oblivious to the young boy who seemed to have his soul departed.

"NOOOO!" Gray screamed as he covered his ears and ran out of the guild in an inhuman speed.

* * *

A few days later,

Gray stood in front of the guild board of requests, staring wistfully at the jobs he wanted to take when he heard someone walking towards him. Instinctively, he turned to see Erza standing before him with her hands wringing in front of her as her eyes looked down at the floorboard.

"Erza?" he asked, curious about her behavior.

Erza then stilled as he hands fell to her sides and she looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Gray," she started in a high-pitch voice before clearing her throat. "I-er, I just want to thank you for your present and um…I'm sorry I didn't get you one…"

Gray was about to reply that it was alright since in reality, the rose wasn't exactly made for her.

"Oh, you don't…"

"…so I just wanted…"

"…have to, I mean…"

"… to give you this,"

"…the ros-"

Gray stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a quick pressure on his cheek and caught a sweet scent of strawberry. He stared mutely at the blushing girl in front of him as he brought a hand to touch the cheek she had just kissed.

Her eyes looked nervously at him, worried about his reaction to her gift. And when he stood there gaping, she felt herself getting more and more agitated.

"I'll see you around! Bye Gray!" She blurted out, unable to stand the atmosphere around them. She turned and her plaited hair almost whipped him in his face as she walked as fast as possible out of the guild. Her face as red as her hair. _W__ell, I've already given it, so there's no taking back_ she reasoned and then breaking into a run, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as giggle burst out of her as she remembered how stunned Gray looked when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh…Gray…" she said laughing.

* * *

Back at the guild, Gray was standing at the guild board as he watched her hair whipped behind her as she ran.

"Gray and Erza sitting in a tree…" A voice started singing but somehow it didn't sound as annoying as before to Gray.

Gray didn't react even when Natsu danced around him or when the guild members started teasing him.

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

He was still motionless even when someone said, "Master, I think Gray needs to have the talk pronto, he's already halfway up to the next level."

"First come love…"

"Well…the first thing Gray, we need to get your libido under control, clearly your desire to be with Erza is so strong that you start stripping everywhere…"

"Then comes marriage…"

Gray didn't hear past 'libido' as a feral yell tore from his mouth

"NOOO!"

And he dashed out of the guild before Makarov could start suggesting ways to bring himself under control.

"Then comes a baby in a-Eh? Where's Gray?"

Meanwhile, Cana who watched the whole exchange, let out a satisfied grin. "My cards are never wrong."

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

You know, since the rose was made of **ice**, _aaannd _**love** was what it's meant for, so the title is technically right! XD

Ah, I just _looove_ self-justification, don't you?XD

Review and you'll get an ice rose courtesy of the Great and Glorious Gray-sama! X)


End file.
